Cremia: The Reward
by Majora-Cremia
Summary: Cremia is grateful for saving her milk and calming down her sister. But has this little hylian boy sparked something inside of Cremia's heart?      LinkXCremia fanfiction. It's my first and may be continued. Constructive Criticism welcomed.


Top of Form

"Tonight I'm kind of lonely...  
>I welcome company..."<p>

Cremia's cart trundled along the main road towards Clock Town. For the first time in ages, she felt that she could finally relax. Her sister, Romani, had finally calmed down and stopped worrying about 'Them' and she had finally managed to deliver a shipment of milk. It was all thanks to him. The small boy sat beside Cremia smiling at his little fairy friend, who was sporting a rather triumphant smile on her face. Romani had called him "Grasshopper" but the fairy called him Link. Even though he was only small, he was as capable as any adult. He had single-handedly, and rather adeptly, took on the hooded bandits that terrorized the cart with little more than a bow and some arrows.

"Who is this boy?" Cremia though to herself.

She owed him, big time and but how would she repay him... just giving him a Romani mask wouldn't suffice. A strange feeling burned inside her, she wasn't quite sure what it was but with every second that went by, her mind convinced her that it was... love. She needed to do more. Maybe... she would do that tonight.

"Sometimes..." She said, nervously "I stay in town over night and... help out at the Milk Bar"

Link turned to her, still beaming. This face made Cremia mentally squeal with delight. Her face flushed and it took her a few minutes to regain her original train of thought.

"If you want, you can stay and watch..."

Link had always been somewhat curious about what happened in the Milk Bar during the "Members Only" session. He always presumed that was the only time they were allowed to serve milk but even this didn't make much sense to him. But now, here he was, sitting on a bar stool during the Milk Bar's private hours. It was nice of Cremia to give him the Romani mask, even if it did look very peculiar. Tatl however did not share the same childish curiosity and had asked to be put in a bottle so she could sleep.

"Here you are sir"

The bartender handed him a mug of the coveted Romani Milk that the bar was so renowned for.

"Miss Cremia said that you could have a glass on the house" The Bartender said sternly "I don't know what you did, but you should consider yourself lucky"

Link smirked cheekily and guzzled down the milk.

Cremia stood back stage, looking out at the bar. The bartender had mentioned that most people had left town, so she didn't expect much of a crowd but she didn't realize it had gotten this bad. Link was the only one.

"You sure you want to go out there?" Enquired the Bartender

Cremia nodded earnestly "I said I would show him..."

The bartender nodded and left. Music crackled from the music box and the torches were dimmed. Cremia took a deep breath and placed her dress on a chair. She strolled onto the bar.

With extreme dexterity, she shook her hips in time to the music, occasionally thrusting forward, pushing her vagina towards the young boy's face. A look of intoxicated delight adorned Links face as Cremia shook her plump, tight ass in front of his face. She didn't care how sleazy this was, especially there in the heat of the moment; she was enjoying every shake, every bounce and giving this youth several seductive gazes.  
>Cupping her large, milky boobs, she licked the nipple of her right breast and brushed her hand over her vagina, which had begun to grow moist. She couldn't help but be aroused, dancing so erotically in front of this boy she had allowed herself to get infatuated with. She stretched her tight ass open so she could give Link a perfect view of her ass.<br>As she turned round, the bartender poked his head out of the back room, signaling that it was almost time to stop. She couldn't let it end like this. She had to be with the man she loved tonight. She had to embrace lovingly and passionately.  
>As she strode off the stage she gave a cheeky wave and wink to the young boy.<p>

"Tell him to wait for me outside" Cremia said sternly to the Bartender.

"By doing one good deed, a child becomes an adult. I now acknowledge you as being an adult!"

Bottom of Form


End file.
